Love Sucks
by Mychelle in a Wonderland
Summary: Oneshot, Curt/Brian: Brian make some reflections of his relationships. Fanfic in English in First Chapter. ATENÇÃO: FANFIC EM PORTUGUÊS NO CAPÍTULO 2!
1. Love Sucks English Version

**Disclaimer:** Velvet Goldmine belong to Todd Haynes and other people, and I am not among them. This story was made for fun, not gain anything with that.

**Summary:** Brian make some reflections of his relationships.

**Ships:** Curt/Brian, and a little Brian/Mandy

**A.N.:** Well, English is not my native language, beautiful people. But I know that most people who read fanfic material of Velvet Goldmine speak English, and therefore I'm posting this translation. My two beloveds Beta corrected my harsh mistakes in English, but is still not free of errors. :)

**Rated:** T, for some innuendo.

**Thanks:** to my two sweetness beta readers: my beloved friend Bells, who make the betagem of the beginning of the fic, but stayed with no time :(

And for my little angel Ariane, who kindly make the betagem of the rest of fanfiction.

Thanks so much, darlings!

**Love Sucks**

_By My__chelle in a Wonderland_

Brian Slade never thought too much on his relationships. He was not a person dedicated to love. Not that he did not believe it, but Brian was one of those people who cared more about his career, what it would be, instead of looking for a person to share this with him.

He believed that love a person could be fleeting or last forever, but he did not think that he had to work to keep a love alive, and did not realize that words spoken in ange still keep hurting even after receiving forgiveness, and he thought that fidelity was something trivial.

He discovered this early, in his first relationship. In adulthood, he didn't remember anymore the name of the girl, but he dated her for two months, at fourteen. She was very pretty, was a good kisser and he liked talking to her. But when she saw Brian kissing a boy of the school, make a scandal, saying that she had given herself to him, trusted him and he was a scoundrel who had betrayed her for no reason.

It was there that he began to have the vision that took over most of his relationships, that doesn't matter how he carried himself, the other person would always be superior to him, for caring, trusting him while he was, using the words of his first girlfriend,_ "a fag and unfaithful bastard."_

Because of that, his next relationships were passengers, and he didn't cling to the person, wheter a girl or a boy. Everytime he tried to take it seriously, something similar happened, and he again felt that he was worst than all of them.

He almost thought he was wrong when he met Mandy. She was beautiful, witty and just as dirty as he was. He felt good with her, like he never felt with anyone before. She understood his obsession with becoming a star, and more than that, was willing to help him get there. And like him, she thought that sex and love were not always related, so she didn't charge him for fidelity.

And he loved her, even though for a very short time. Because he soon realized he had again made the mistake that was chasing him. Now he was famous, surrounded by agents, employees, fans and, of course, Mandy. But he could tell by the looks, the censored and sideway glances, how much she cared about him, his thoughtless acts. He noticed some stares silently judge him. He noticed her eyes hurt when he said something cruel, noticed the quiet _"I was just worried about you"._

And once again, he felt like a jerk who didn't deserve to be truly loved by anyone.

But one day, when his agent Jerry made the simple question of who he most wanted to meet in America, and he uttered those two words, "Curt Wild", his loving conceptions would suffer a new collapse.

Actually, Brian never thought of falling in love for Curt. Sure, Curt was beautiful and attractive, and Brian wanted him, but never thought he would get so deep in that relationship.

He only realized to be hopelessly in love when Curt, in a restaurant and in the presence of Jerry, looked into his eyes and said, _"You could be my main man."_

And at the beggining, he thought again that it would be one more case where he didn't deserve the love dedicated to him. But Curt was completely different from anyone Brian had ever related to. Curt was not like the people around him, as his wife and his agents, that despite enjoying the success and follies with him, had at least a small portion of responsibility, care and concern, always remembering Brian that they were better than him.

Curt definitely wasn't like that.

He was completely irresponsible. He was crazy. Didn't care a damn about what others thought of him. Didn't tried to hide his defects and exalt his qualities as most people, and seemed to, in a somewhat disastrous way, do exactly the opposite.

Brian could look at Curt and count his numerous defects.

And he loved him by each one of them.

At that time he understood the meaning of the phrase _"You like a person for their qualities, but you love them for their defects." _He liked Curt's beauty. He liked his voice and his music. But he loved his impulsiveness, his recklessness, loved all the defects that formed that irreverent and crazy creature.

He loved him because he saw in Curt an equal. Someone so cretin and ordinary as himself. Someone who, in the midlle of a crazy sex , while moaning and squirming, he could open the eyes, see his closed eyelids and his hair glued to the sweat of his face, and know that when he opened his eyes and smiled for him, could see the same sins.

Curt was his equal. Not better or more responsible than him. Friends, lovers, brothers. Each day of coexistence Brian discovered a new defect, and fell in love even more.

They would rule the world, Brian just didn't know how yet.

But the problems started. Exaggerated jealousy, the _"Who are you to charge me something? You're MARRIED!"_, the words spoken at the moment of the fight, that weren't forgotten with the hug and apology of the next morning. The eyes that now contained grief and the uncertainty if Curt had noticed that. The drugs with an increasing force. After another of the numerous fights, he thought he just didn't care anymore. With nothing about Curt.

Until the day in the studio, where everything happened. Brian couldn't tell what he felt. It was a mixture of feelings that had been plaguing him recently; it was rancor, resentment, anger and passion, and maybe even love. As in all the other fights.

He took long to realize that that was the last fight. When he saw him leave the studio that way and hit the window, Brian just thought that that was the most terrible fights of all, and how the hell they could top that.

Brian just realized it was the end in the next day, when, with eyes swollen from lack of sleep and excess of cocaine, he distinguished Curt reaching the apartment where they lived. Passed without looking at him and left some clothes in the room. Brian even thought about opening his mouth to say something, but gave up when Curt gave him a quick look and said _"I will not stay and watch you kill yourself slowly, Brian" _,with eyes full of sorrow and a feeling that he couldn't define, and wanted to believe it was love.

And from watching Curt leave, Brian realized that had again made a mistake. Curt was not his equal. Going away to not see him in such a state, he learned that Curt was superior.

But he didn't care as at the other times. Brian discovered, when saw the limo leaving, that what he felt for Curt was indisputably love. That love was perfect in

its imperfection. And that he ruined everything in a way that not even he understood very well.

And even without understanding how he fucked everything this time, a solitary tear ran down his face.

**THE END**

**N.A.²:** Well, I wrote this fiction some time ago, but only now I can post it.

Thanks for reading and I wanna reviews! :-)


	2. Love Sucks Versão em Português

Velvet Goldmine pertence a Todd Haynes e uma série de outras pessoas, nas quais eu não estou inclusa. Essa história foi feita somente para diversão, e não ganho nada por ela.

**Sinopse: **Brian faz algumas reflexões sobre seus relacionamentos.

**Ships:** Curt/Brian, e um pouco de Brian/Mandy.

**N.A.:** Bem, é MUITO raro se achar fanfics por aqui de Velvet Goldmine em português, e é por isso que eu estou postando essa fanfic nesse formato, com ela traduzida em inglês no primeiro capítulo e com ela em português, idioma original, no segundo capítulo. Mas se alguém ler fanfiction de Velvet Goldmine em português, cá está.

**Rated**: T, pelas insinuações (slash).

**Agradecimentos: **para minhas duas doces beta readers: minha amada amiga Bells, que betou o início da fic, mas ficou sem tempo para betar o resto. :(

E para meu anjinho, Ariane, que gentilmente betou o resto da fanfic.

Muito obrigada, queridas!

**Love Sucks**

_Por Mychelle in a Wonderland_

Brian Slade nunca pensou muito tempo em seus relacionamentos. Ele não era uma pessoa voltada para o amor. Não que não acreditasse nele, mas Brian era daquelas pessoas que se preocupavam mais com sua carreira, com o que ia ser, do que procurar uma pessoa para dividir tudo isso com ele.

Ele achava que amar uma pessoa podia ser passageiro ou durar pra sempre, mas não achava que precisasse trabalhar pra manter um amor vivo, não se dava conta que palavras ditas na hora da raiva continuam magoando mesmo após ter recebido o perdão, e achava que fidelidade era algo banal.

Descobriu isso cedo, no seu primeiro relacionamento. Na fase adulta, já não se lembrava mais do nome da garota, mas namorou ela por dois meses, aos quatorze anos. Era muito bonita, beijava bem e ele gostava de conversar com ela. Mas quando pegou Brian aos beijos com um garoto do colégio, deu um escândalo, falando que se entregara a ele, que confiara nele, e ele era um canalha, que a traíra sem motivo algum.

Foi aí que começara a ter a visão que teve sobre a maior parte dos seus relacionamentos, de que não importasse como ele se portasse, a outra pessoa seria sempre superior a ele, por se preocupar, confiar nele, enquanto ele era, usando as palavras de sua primeira namorada, _"um viado canalha e infiel"._

Por isso, seus próximos relacionamentos foram passageiros, e ele não se apegava a pessoa, seja uma garota ou garoto. Todas as vezes que tentava levar a sério, acontecia algo semelhante, e ele novamente achava que era pior do que todos eles.

Ele quase achou que estava errado quando conheceu Mandy. Ela era linda, espirituosa e tão safada quanto ele. Sentia-se bem perto dela, como nunca se sentira com alguém antes. Ela entendia sua obsessão por se tornar uma estrela, mais que isso, estava disposto a ajudá-lo a chegar lá. E assim como ele, achava que sexo e amor nem sempre estavam relacionados, por isso não lhe cobrava fidelidade.

E ele a amou, mesmo que tenha sido por pouquíssimo tempo. Pois logo percebeu que ele cometera novamente o erro que o perseguia. Agora ele era famoso, rodeado de agentes, empregados, fãs, e é claro, Mandy. Mas ele percebia pelos olhares, pela censuradas veladas, os olhares meio de lado, o quanto elas se preocupavam com ele, seus atos impensados. Percebia alguns olhares o julgarem silenciosamente. Percebia os olhos delas magoados quando ele dizia alguma coisa cruel, percebia _o "Eu só estava preocupada com você"_ silencioso.

E mais uma vez, se sentiu um cretino que não merecia ser amado de verdade por ninguém.

Mas um dia, quando seu agente Jerry, quando ele fizera a simples pergunta de quem ele mais queria conhecer na América, ele soltou aquelas duas palavras, "Curt Wild", suas concepções amorosas sofreriam um novo colapso.

Na verdade, Brian nunca pensara em se apaixonar por Curt. Claro que, Curt era bonito e atraente, e ele o desejava, mas nunca achou que chegaria numa relação tão profunda com ele. Só soube estar irremediavelmente apaixonado quando Curt, num restaurante e na presença de Jerry, olhou em seus olhos e lhe disse: "_Você poderia se tornar tudo para mim"._

E no começo, achou novamente que ia ser mais um caso em que não mereceria o amor dedicado a si. Mas Curt era completamente diferente de qualquer pessoa que Brian se relacionara. Curt não era como as pessoas que o cercavam, como sua esposa e seus agentes, que apesar de curtirem o sucesso e as loucuras com Brian, tinham ao menos uma pequena parte, de responsabilidade, de zelo e de preocupação, lembrando a Brian sempre que eram melhores do que ele.

Curt definitivamente não era assim.

Ele era completamente irresponsável. Era louco. Não ligava a mínima para o que os outros pensavam dele mesmo. Não procurava esconder seus defeitos e exaltar suas qualidades como a maioria das pessoas, parecia de uma forma um tanto desastrosa, fazer exatamente o contrário.

Brian olhava para Curt e podia contar os seus inúmeros defeitos.

E o amou por cada um deles.

Foi nessa época que compreendeu o sentido da frase _"Você gosta de uma pessoa pelas suas qualidades, mas a ama por seus defeitos."_ Gostava da beleza de Curt. Gostava da sua voz e de sua música. Mas amava sua impulsividade, amava sua irresponsabilidade, amava todos os defeitos que formavam aquele ser impulsivo e louco.

Amava-o porquê via em Curt um igual. Alguém tão cretino e ordinário quanto ele mesmo. Alguém que, no meio de uma transa louca, enquanto ele gemia e se contorcia, podia abrir os olhos, ver suas pálpebras fechadas e as mexas de cabelo grudadas no suor do rosto, e saber que quando ele abrisse os olhos e sorrisse pra ele, poderia enxergar os mesmos pecados.

Curt era seu igual. Não era superior, ou mais responsável que ele. Amigos, amantes, irmãos. Cada dia de convivência Brian descobria um novo defeito, e se apaixonava cada vez mais.

Eles ainda dominariam o mundo, Brian só não descobrira ainda como.

Mas começaram os problemas. Os ciúmes exagerados, o _"Quem é você pra me cobrar algo? Você é CASADO!", _as palavras ditas na hora da briga, que não eram esquecidas com o abraço e o pedido de desculpas da manhã seguinte. Os seus olhos que agora continham mágoa, e a incerteza se Curt percebera isso. As drogas com uma força cada vez maior. Depois de mais uma das inúmeras brigas, ele achou que simplesmente não se importava mais. Com nada em relação a Curt.

Até o dia do estúdio, onde tudo aconteceu. Brian não sabia dizer o que sentira, era uma mescla de sentimentos que vinha lhe atormentando recentemente, era rancor, ressentimento, raiva e paixão, e talvez até mesmo amor. Como em todas as outras brigas.

Demorara pra perceber que aquela era a última. Quando o viu sair daquele jeito do estúdio e bateu a janela, só pensou como essa tinha sido a mais terrível, e como diabos eles conseguiriam superar isso.

Só percebeu que era o fim no dia seguinte, quando, com os olhos inchados pela falta de sono e excesso de cocaína, distinguiu Curt chegando ao apartamento que agora moravam. Passou sem olhar pra ele e juntar algumas roupas no quarto. Até pensou em abrir a boca pra falar algo, mas desistiu quando Curt lhe deu uma rápida encarada e disse _"Não vou ficar e assistir você se matar aos poucos, Brian", _com os olhos cheios de mágoa e um sentimento que não soube definir, e que quis acreditar ser amor.

E, observando Curt partir, Brian percebeu que mais uma fez se enganara. Que Curt não era seu igual. Indo embora pra não vê-lo em tal estado, soube mais uma vez que Curt era superior a ele.

Mas não se importou como das outras vezes. Descobrira, enquanto via a limusine ir embora, que o que sentia por ele era, indiscutivelmente, amor. Que o amor era perfeito em sua imperfeição. E que estragara tudo, de uma maneira que nem ele próprio entendia muito bem.

E mesmo sem entender como fodeu com tudo dessa vez, uma lágrima solitária correu pelo seu rosto.

**FIM**

N**.A.²: **Escrevi essa fanfic há algum tempo, mas só pude postá-la aqui agora.

Muito obrigada por ler, e eu quero reviews! :-)


End file.
